The Search for the Birds Part 2
This is part 2 of Crystal, Scruff and Chocolate's search for the birds. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Pit the Raccoon Scruff the Flying Puppy Sapphire the Bird Ruby the Bird Emerald the Bird Villains Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Chapter 1-Finding Pit As the 3 travelled through Neo Green Hill, they searched all over, and found nothing. However, they'd only looked on one island. The island Pit and his friends lived on. Crystal: We haven't found anything... Scruff: Maybe they're elsewhere, they wouldn't all stay close, considering this enemy. They can talk in their minds. Crystal: (quietly) That explains why they're so silent... Scruff: What was that? Crystal: Nothing. Scruff: You said we should check this place out, and they're nowhere to be found. Crystal: I thought they would be, there's alot of hiding spots here. Scruff: Didn't you tell me this place got invaded once? Crystal: Twice apparently... Scruff: Which means? Crystal:....Right... Scruff: We should go elsewhere. Crystal: Sure. As they were walking off, Pit found them. Pit: Crystal! Crystal: What is it? Pit: What are you doing here? Crystal: I was just about to go... Pit: Who's he? Crystal: A friend... Scruff: (whispering) Is he a friend? Crystal: I really don't wanna explain... Pit: Tell me the short version, there's a short version for everything. Crystal: Ok, I'm trying to find these birds because Bananahead wants them to take over the world with, end of story. Pit: That explains why he was confused about that power before... Crystal: What? Pit: I saw Bananahead before, and he seemed to be picking up these birds and he wondered why they were flashing. He caged them and put them down. Crystal: A trap set-up. Where'd you see it? Pit: Just before you go to the other island of this place. Crystal: Thanks, let's go. Pit: Now hold on a second, this is interesting so I'll come too. Crystal: Only for these ones, ok, buddy? Pit: Sure, sometimes things have gotta be handled alone. But not now. They then ran off. Chapter 2-The Birds Are Caged! Crystal and Pit found the caged birds right in front of them. Pit: This is suspicious.... Crystal: I don't think we should get them, it might be a trap. Pit: Might, why would he leave them out caged if it wasn't? Crystal: Good point. Chocolate: So what will we do? Crystal: Wait for Bananahead? I dunno, we have to save them but- Scruff: One of us is gonna have to take the bait, we just can't stand around like this! Chocolate: I'll do it. Scruff: Why you? Chocolate: I'm small and if they get captured again, I am too, so it's alright. He goes towards the cage. Scruff: Chocolate! Ugh, acting on impulse.... Just as expected, the 4 of them got captured. Crystal: Choco! Scruff warned him... Pit: Now what? Bananahead: Try and get your lost friends back! He then flew away with the 4 of them in his possession. Chapter 3-Getting Choco and the Birds Back through a Fight With Choco and the birds. Chocolate: This was all part of the plan. He then unlocked the cages and the birds walked out, very weak. Chocolate: Follow me. The birds nodded and they all flew out. Bananahead: Hey! How did- Chocolate: Think a little! Bananahead: Hold it! He chased after them, which lead to Crystal and Pit, who were waiting for him. Crystal: Take this! Pit: Double time! They launched their attacks at Bananahead, which caused his little thing to malfunction slightly, but he was still floating. PBJT: I shall launch some attacks. He then launched a few bullets at them, in which most of them dodged, but one of the birds didn't. Chocolate: No! Scruff: Get up, quickly! Sapphire, the blue bird who had fallen, tried to get up. Bananahead: I will have those birds! Scruff: No you won't! Crystal: We'll make sure you won't! Pit: Maybe the little guy knows what he's doing. Scruff then zipped to Bananahead and stopped his movement slightly, as if time was slowed down. Scruff: Now get up, please, we'll use it! The birds were hesitant, as they had less power. Scruff: Please do it for the sake of your being! The birds then agreed, as Sapphire got up. Bananahead un-froze. Bananahead: What was that? They then used the attack on Bananahead and sent him flying off. Chapter 4- The Search Is Beginning to End... As the main heroes set off to find the last bird... Pit: I wish you luck. I can't help because you've done so much already, but I do hope you win against him. Whatever he wants to do with those creatures must be stopped. Crystal: Of course. Plus I have Scruff and Choco. You'd be.... Pit:....Unecessary. You're fine. They then left. Scruff: Only one more bird, then we can get him. Crystal: This is the bird that hasn't been hit, right? Scruff: Yes, the one that hasn't got power-drained. Which means we have to hurry, because Bananahead is after that bird as well! Crystal: Let's go! They then rushed towards the next bird. Category:Jewel Arc